Weeping Willow
by Dante Taisho
Summary: Inuyasha feels that no one like him. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, Dante Taisho, do not own Inuyasha.

Weeping Willow

By Dante Taisho

When this journey first started, despite of how I acted, I was happy. I had finally had friends. I had people to travel with. To talk to. After years of solitude and of traveling alone, I had companions.

But I soon realized that I had hoped too high. I was gradual, but I eventually started to notice. The way they laughed when I got sat, the way they took **her** side, the way they yelled at me when I had done wrong.

_They didn't like me…_

Who could blame them anyway, I am just a hanyou. An outcast, a wanderer. Forever destined to be alone. Not human, not demon…

_Not wanted…_

They never seemed to realize what they were doing to me. They never think that I want to be in a conversation about something trivial. They talk about their childhoods, their friends, their families, their hopes, dreams, futures. I am not a part.

All my life I have been excluded, from conversations, from games, from society even. As I grew older, I started not to care. Then you guys showed up. I guess my hopes were a little high, but I had thought at last my dream had been fulfilled. I was accepted, respected, maybe even loved.

But Shippo started annoying me, and setting me up for being sat. Miroku gave lectures, about how to treat women, even though he was way worse than me. Sango yelling at me whenever I made you upset.

You were by far the worst. You were the first. I thought that you had loved me. I thought that you had liked me for myself, not what I was. That you would always be there…

_Before I knew it I had fallen in love with you._

I guess that all of this is my fault. I always pushed you guys away. Being a loner all your life does not permit you to have excellent social skills.

But I can't go on. I cause you all such pain. It's all my fault. If I had never loved Kikyo, you wouldn't be in pain. There would be no Naraku, Kikyo would have lived a full life, Miroku would not have his wind-tunnel, Sango and Shippo would still have their families.

_I wish I was never born…_

Then you wouldn't have to suffer so much heartache

I slowly inched away from our group tonight. I was sure you guys would never notice. After all, I am just a lowly half-breed. Nobody even looked at me. I hoped in the back of in mind that someone would notice, to show in someway that you guys cared about me. Not a chance.

After I am out of eyesight, earshot and Shippo and Kirara's sense of smell, I walk further into the forest, eventually I find myself at a weeping willow. I always hated these trees. They always depressed me. But now it was calming in a way. I reflected my emotions perfectly. This tree seemed as a blessing through my eyes. A tree more depressing, filled with more sadness, than the events of my life.

As I look up into the tree, I can almost swear that I can hear my mother talking to me. She is telling me not to do it, to live my life. But I can't. Part of me is calming down. All nervousness about the dark deed I am about to commit disappearing. I was going home, to see my mother again and to remain by her side forever.

I leap up into a low branch, and look contently at the stars. I breathe calmly as I slowly make the first crude cut with my claws. I slowly run my claw through the cut again and again, deepening it. I repeat the action on my other arm.

As I lay here dying, I see my companions out of the corner of my eye. I panic, fear sweeps through me, for they saw my dark deed. As I slowly loose strength and fall out of my branch, I see you guys running towards me. My vision is clouded by your worried faces. Miroku's in disbelief. Shippo's face pale as a ghost, draw dropped to about his shoulders. Sango's eyes tearing up as she realizes she is loosing another comrade. Your face filled with tears. You are asking me why I did it.

But the darkness is surrounding me. I look at you for one last time. I say my last words, "I love you Kagome, I am so sorry," my vision fades to darkness.

Flamers welcome but will be shot with a beanbag gun.

If anybody wants, I can continue this. I am thinking that Inuyasha survives, but is weak, so they gang takes care of him while looking back on how they've treated him. Or maybe he loses his memory. Or maybe a sonfic to The Offspring's "_Gone Away_." Who knows? But if no one cares, it will remain an oneshot with Inuyasha dying. 1 nice review is all I need.


	2. Note

Ok, since no one seems to care, this fic is currently finished. Although I said I needed only one review, I want at least two more to continue this fic. I know I'm being review whore at the moment, but I've been having a crappy week. Cheer me up to continue this story!


End file.
